


Surprise, surprise!

by Vinushuka



Series: Loved [7]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: While Vinushka is meeting Die, Anna relaxes at home and ends up having a phonecall with Kyo. It turns out that Kyo is completely unaware of Die's visit to Finland. Based on their discussion Kyo expresses his doubts that Vinushka is closing Anna out of her consciousness to become independent. That is an extremely disturbing thought to Anna, who's afraid that her newly found relationship with Kyo will  be jeopardized. As it happens, Die and Vinushka surprise Anna completely by announcing their engagement during a dinner party. Anna agrees to be the messenger who brings the news to Kyo because her relationship with Kyo is also at stake here. That turns out to be a wise decision...
Relationships: Die (Dir en grey)/Vinushka, Kyo (dir en grey)/Anna
Series: Loved [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/120666





	Surprise, surprise!

I kept myself busy with my Japanese studies after Vinushka had left to the airport to meet Die on Wednesday afternoon. It was already quite late when I finally decided to check on her. I ended up in the middle of a passionate love scene with Die, which to me as Anna felt slightly awkward. I tuned her out of my consciousness and continued my free night by preparing myself an evening meal. I did take a sneak peek on Vinushka after my supper and it turned out that she and Die were enjoying a dinner at the hotel restaurant and talking about Kaoru’s wedding party… nothing particularly interesting there.

I must admit I enjoyed my privacy after the two days’ hassle with Sukekiyo’s visit. I was happy to let Die entertain Vinushka for these three days. Otherwise I would have sent her home and brought her back closer to her due date. I watched a movie on TV and after that went to bed wondering how Sukekiyo had done in Paris. First I thought I would give Kyo a call but the idea felt too pushy and I just sent him a message asking how the concert had turned out. I didn’t expect Kyo to reply right away but he did.

“It’s been a very busy day with photoshoots and interviews but I’m happy with the band and the French audience. Any news from Vinushka?”

“Die arrived here today and Vinushka is staying with him at the hotel.”

“Oh, I see… Can I call you back a little later?”

Kyo’s confused message made me doubt that Vinushka hadn’t told him anything about Die’s visit. It took a while before I received a call from Kyo which gave me time to think over my explanation.

“Sorry for the delay but I had to find a place where I can talk in private… Are you saying that Die flew all the way from Tokyo to meet Vinushka?”

“Yes, she was desperate to see Die and I was afraid she might do something stupid like fly to Tokyo for that. Therefore I proposed that Die would travel here, which he did.”

“To me this sounds like those two are in love. Can’t you feel it when you’re in her?”

“Lately I’ve felt very reluctant to disturb her privacy and when I do everything seems to be ordinary and somehow down-tuned”, I thought aloud.

“It sounds like she’s closing you out of her mind, preparing to be independent”, Kyo stated the fact that I had failed to see. How had I been so naive and let Vinushka fool me! Okay, the answer was pretty obvious; I had been too occupied with Kyo to notice what was happening around me.

“But isn’t that what we wanted in the first place?” I asked after I had pushed aside the feelings of shame and anger I felt towards myself.

“Yes, of course but at least I haven’t considered Die’s role in her life as somehow important. Thinking back, I should have seen it coming. She told me last Monday that she was planning to carry a baby for Die and Toshiya.”

“That fits the picture. I thought she had abandoned the idea after you proposed to her…”

“Sorry, but I will have to return to you later. I seem to have still one interview to take care of”, Kyo interrupted our discussion.

“No problem, talk to you later”, I finished the call feeling confused and shaken. Suddenly I was in a situation where I was most likely losing control of my co-body Vinushka and there was nothing I could do about it.

\------

I didn’t sleep very well that night because restless thoughts kept whirling around in my head. I really hadn’t thought through the situation when Vinushka would act independently and had her own agenda. Kyo needed me to keep her and her baby safely here but what would happen if Vinushka and Kyo went their separate ways? What was my role in that scenario? The most probable answer was ‘none’ and I couldn’t cope with that, not anymore.

Kyo didn’t call me back that night but he sent me a message that he would be in contact with me sometimes during Thursday afternoon before their performance in London. I told him that I would be preparing a dinner for Die and Vinushka at that time and was free to talk with him, but after 6 o’clock I would be entertaining my guests. When Kyo finally called me around five o’clock, he sounded nervous and irritated; they were having technical problems in their venue Academy Islington. Therefore I proposed that we would have a talk later in the evening when the show was over. By that time I might have more information about the situation concerning Die and Vinushka.

When my doorbell rang at 6 o’clock sharp, I found a radiant couple at my doorstep. The way they looked at each other and beamed at me made me doubt that something was cooking here. They had hardly taken off their coats and shoes at the entrance hall, when Vinushka broke the news.

“Surprise, surprise, Anna! We got engaged yesterday!” Vinushka enthused and pushed her ring finger, now decorated with a brand new engagement ring, under my nose.

“Umm… engaged?” I mumbled trying to understand what that innocent looking band of gold meant for them and for me. “You’re going to get married with Die?”

“Yes, we hope to do so after Yuka has been born”, Die replied turning his ring nervously around. “We were kind of hoping that you would help us dealing with Kyo. He’s not going to be happy about this.”

“I bet he isn’t but, in spite of that, my heartfelt congratulations to you two”, I said really meaning it. Somehow their decision felt right to me although I wasn’t sure where it left me. I gave them both a warm hug and lead them to the living room where the ready laid dinner table was waiting for my guests.

I had tried to choose a menu witch could be mostly prepared beforehand and was low-carb due to Die’s diet. I had escargots baked in garlic butter as starters, salmon poke bowls as main course and fried bread cheese with cream and cloudberry jam as dessert. My guests insisted helping me with serving and preparing of poke bowls so in practice we were going to have a nice cooking session together.

“Which one of you popped the question?” I asked Vinushka when Die had left the two of us in the kitchen while he was carrying the hot escargot trays to the living room dinner table.

“I did and I bought the rings beforehand”, Vinushka grinned. “I knew what I wanted and I was sure that Die wanted the same thing. He just needed some convincing that Kyo wouldn’t murder him for that.

“What makes you think that Kyo won’t be angry and offended?” I asked to understand Vinushka’s thinking.

“I believe he’s in love with you, not me. He’s just doing what he’s supposed to do and ends up being unhappy with me. Believe me, he will be relieved more than anything else.”

“I’m not so sure about that. He’s over the moon about having a daughter. You can’t take the child away from him.”

“I’m not planning to do that but I’m not going to start living as a housewife in Japan either. I need my own life and career just like Kyo and Die need theirs.”

“Did I hear my name mentioned?” Die asked when he returned to the kitchen to pick up the remaining escargot trays and a basket of bread to go with them.

“Yes, you did. We were talking about the arrangements concerning all of us and Kyo”, Vinushka replied.

“I think we should continue the discussion at the dinner table. The escargots should be eaten hot”, I proposed and grabbed a chilled bottle of champagne with me before we headed to the living room to enjoy our starters.

After filling our glasses I remained standing and cleared my throat to speak: “Before we start our dinner I would like to raise a toast to congratulate you two for the engagement. It was a very pleasant surprise for to me. May your future years be filled with love and harmony!”

“Thank you for your kind words. The start of our relationship may be a bit bumpy but I’m sure everything will turn out fine”, Die replied and raised his glass to toast with me and Vinushka. He was probably referring to the coming challenges of explaining their decision to Kyo and Toshiya. I bet Die had no idea what to expect when he left Toshiya in Japan and travelled to Helsinki to meet Vinushka.

“When are you planning to inform Kyo and Toshiya?” I asked after we had sat down and taken the first bites of the escargots and the French loaf.

Die shot a questioning look at Vinushka but didn’t say anything.

“I was thinking it would be better if you told to Kyo about this first. It would give him time to consider his reaction. He can call me anytime, when he feels ready to talk with me”, Vinushka proposed blushing a little.

“In fact Kyo promised to give me a call later this evening, after their concert in London. I can tell him the news then, if that’s what you want.“

“I think Kyo will listen to you more patiently than anyone else. I will inform Toshiya myself when I’m back home. I don’t want him to misunderstand my motives in this matter”, Die replied and gave me an enigmatic smile.

I had no idea what Die meant with his last words but I didn’t want to pry so I settled with a smile and a nod to him. Maybe Vinushka would enlighten me about their plans concerning Toshiya later on.

The escargots vanished quickly from our plates and we headed back to the kitchen to prepare the poke bowls from the pre-processed ingredients waiting in the kitchen: cooked sushi rice, salad leaves, cucumber and avocado slices, hoisin sauce, pickled ginger and my secret ingredient, horseradish cream cheese. After adding cubes of fresh salmon and sesame seeds on top, our portions were ready to be served.

During the main course our discussion topics shifted into lighter matters as the issue of informing Kyo had been resolved. We girls gave Die a thorough account of Sukekiyo’s show at Nosturi and Die told us some tidbits about Arche, Die en grey’s new album that was going to be released in December.

Around nine o’clock we were ready to conclude our dinner. I promised that Die and Vinushka could use my car till Saturday and wished them nice movie night on Friday. Slowly but inevitably I started to realize that the coming phone call with Kyo would be a turning point also in my life weather I wanted it or not. I’d better be prepared for it.

When my phone buzzed at around midnight I was ready to deal with anything starting from a laughing fit to a full blown tantrum, when Kyo learned about what happened.

“Ah, nice to hear from you. How was your show at Academy Islington?” I hurried to ask to get a feel about Kyo’s current mood.

“The evening turned out wonderful after all the hassle before the show. I’m really pleased…. How was your evening with Die and Vinushka?”

“Very nice. We did some cooking together and talked about Sukekiyo’s show at Nosturi and of course Arche… And then there was this surprise…” I continued carefully.

“What kind of surprise? I hope nothing inconvenient…”

“Well, it depends how you take it. Vinushka and Die announced their engagement.”

“What? Jeez, that can’t be true! Have they lost their minds or something? “Kyo shouted over the phone.

“No, I don’t think so. They seemed to be very happy and committed to their decision. Vinushka was convinced that they saved you from an unhappy marriage”, I replied trying to stay calm.

There was a long silence at Kyo’s end but finally I heard him take a deep breath: “They can’t take Yuka away from me!” he whispered his voice trembling.

“Please don’t worry. We talked about Yuka and Vinushka assured me that nothing like that will happen. I don’t know the details of her plans so you will have to ask her yourself about them.”

“I most certainly will, once I get my thoughts straightened. I don’t want to upset her unnecessarily in her current condition.”

“That’s very considerate of you. I don’t think anything you say or do will make her change her mind. It’s better to concentrate on the future and the practical arrangements needed after Yuka has been born.” I recommended knowing that it sounded a bit harsh.

“I will try to keep that in mind but you know me. I’m not very good at addressing personal matters.”

“Please, don’t underestimate yourself. At least you and I have had many successful discussions in that area.”

“Yeah, but you’re different… I have always treated Vinushka as herself and not as you, although at the beginning you two were the same person. But now that’s not true anymore. You’re Anna and Vinushka is Vinushka… She looks like my dead girlfriend but she isn’t her. If I let go of her I’m letting go of my past too. With you I don’t have that problem.”

Wouldn’t it be better for you to let Die take care of her? He doesn’t have the same burden of the past like you have. From what I’ve seen Die and Vinushka are real soulmates in every respect.”

“But I don’t want to lose you together with Vinushka”, Kyo mumbled sounding defeated.

“What makes you think you would lose me? I’m a real person and I love you very much. I can be your muse or Yuka’s stepmother but I’m used to my independence and career and I intend to keep it that way.”

“So you don’t want me to propose to you?” Kyo asked slight sarcasm in his voice.

Before I had time to reply, I saw a sudden flash in my mind. I was there with a baby in my arms looking happy and contended. There was no way to tell if the baby was Yuka or someone else. The vision was so clear that it made me rub my eyes. I was not used to seeing things beforehand so I had to take a deep breath to calm myself.

“No… at least not yet”, I finally replied my heart beating irregularly.

“I can wait”, Kyo gave a laugh. The warmth in his voice overwhelmed me and filled my eyes with tears. Luckily Kyo couldn’t see my weak moment. “I will call Vinushka tomorrow morning after sleeping over this surprise”, he continued when I stayed silent a bit too long.

“Please do. She will be delighted to hear from you”, I said trying to wipe my runny nose without Kyo hearing it over the phone. “And please let me know how the shows in Berlin and Bochum are going.”

“I will and take care. You seem to be getting a flu”.

“It’s not a flu, it’s just me being childish”, I admitted and closed the phone before Kyo could ask anything more.


End file.
